¿Un Malec?¿O dos?
by FairyBlanca
Summary: Una serie de momentos entre el brujo Magnus Bane y el cazador de sombras Alec Lightwood que solo intentan definir un poco su extraña pero maravillosamente perturbadora relación. ¿Cómo son? ¿Por qué se aman?¿Quién enseñó a quién a cocinar? -Espera, ¿alguno sabe cocinar?... -[Sí, Magnus. Yo soy la mejor, sin duda. -¿En serio?¿Izzy cocina? -[Claro. ¡NOOOOOO! (Grito general).


**Antes que nada quería disculparme por no actualizar "Cosas que haría por ti" todavía, pero es que me entró la inspiración al terminarme el último libro de los del presente de Cazadores de Sombras (Ciudad de Fuego Celestial) y decidí escribir esta extraña historia compuesta de muchas historias que iré creando…**

**Creo que más que inspiración fue tristeza y melancolía (sí, ya echo de menos a todos mis queridos personajes con los que he compartido tantos maravillosos momentos y aventuras…).**

**Explicaré de qué trata esto: ****Son una serie de momentos entre Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood. No tienen por qué estar en orden, pues los voy haciendo según se me van ocurriendo. Solo tratan de explicar la relación que hay entre estos dos magníficos y siempre sorprendentes personajes.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Cazadores de Sombras ni sus personajes ni la historia original me pertenecen. Yo solo cojo prestados a algunos de ellos por un ratito. Luego, prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos… (Aunque Magnus podría perderse por el camino de vuelta a casa… A veces puede ser tan despistado…).

¡Ah y como siempre, tengo que dejarles aquí algunas _**advertencias**_!

-Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo **

-Los pensamientos no están señalados de ninguna forma, están mezclados con las observaciones.

-….- Diálogos.

-Posible lenguaje fuerte o subido de tono y violencia explícita.

-Posible lime y lemon más adelante.

-Posible aparición de _**spoilers**_ de (Ciudad de fuego celestial o los Orígenes).

**Sin nada más que añadir, espero con sinceridad que les guste:**

… **¿Un Malec?... ¿O dos?**** ….**

**Chapter 1: De gatos y excusas.**

_-¿Alguien ha visto a Iglesia?- Preguntó Isabelle- Creo que el hermano Zachariah nos robó el gato. Juro que lo vi poner a Iglesia en el asiento trasero de un coche._

Los gritos se oían por todo el instituto.

Alec se levantó, cansado de oírlos discutir.

Jace y Clary habían salido a dar un paseo largo de los del rubio, o sea, que no volverían en al menos cinco horas, e Isabelle había ido a casa de Simon, por lo que se encontraba completamente solo para encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar el nuevo reglamento obligatorio impuesto por la Clave. O eso había creído hasta hace exactamente diez segundos.

No llevaba más de media hora estudiando, cuando un fuerte y sonoro portazo en el planta baja lo sobresaltó. Se maldijo internamente por ser tan asustadizo y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación decidido a descubrir que había causado tal ruido, cuando, todo eso dejó de ser necesario.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Ya todos lo saben! ¡¿Por qué no terminamos esto de una vez?!- Maryse estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta del tono que había adoptado su voz.

-No podemos. No todavía. Sabes que los divorcios entre los nuestros son muy lentos. Así te castigan por querer separarte de el que se supone que sería tu único amor en la vida.- Robert Lightwood, a diferencia de su mujer, mantenía el tono calmado y serio que le caracterizaba. Un enorme silencio siguió a la frase que quedó suspendida entre los dos, haciendo que el ambiente fuera aún más incómodo e insostenible.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Yo también estaba cuando nos enseñaron eso! ¡En clase y antes de la boda! ¡Ya lo sé!- Alec oyó a través de la puerta lo que parecía ser un sollozo reprimido de impotencia y frustración, seguido inmediatamente, de más gritos casi inentendibles. –Siempre he estado contigo…Siempre he estado a tu lado… ¡SIEMPRE! ¡Por qué, por qué entonces me hiciste esto! ¡¿Acaso nunca me has amado?! ¡¿Es Eso?!¡¿Nunca me amaste?!-.

El mayor de los hermanos Lightwood escuchó unos susurros que intentaban ser tranquilizadores justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible. Suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, deslizándose hacia el suelo. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y, en esa postura se quedó unos minutos mirando fijamente al inmaculado techo.

Sus padres ni siquiera habían notado su presencia en el Instituto. No se habían acordado de que esa noche, el edificio no estaría vacío.

Todavía admirando el techo de su cuarto, con cierto aire triste y desanimado, Alec inconscientemente, comenzó a rebuscar con la mano derecha por sus alrededores.

Tras unos segundos dedicados a una búsqueda infructuosa, recordó por qué no encontraba aquello que, con tanta ansia necesitaba.

El ojiazul se levantó de un salto, se colocó rápidamente su equipamiento; cogió un puñado de sus armas habituales, que guardó en diferentes compartimentos de su traje; ajustó su aljaba llena de flechas y su arco en la espalda; y con una velocidad envidiable por prácticamente todo ser existente, y a la vez con un completo sigilo, cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando tras de sí una habitación con un silencio sepulcral por los actos y pensamientos que acababa de presenciar.

Cinco minutos después una sombra negra se deslizaba por los oscuros y desiertos callejones que rodeaban los altos e imponentes muros del Instituto.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Contuvo la respiración y siguió con la mirada a los submundos como un cazador a su presa.

Por el camino se había dibujado un par de runas de velocidad y fuerza, y otras de sigilo y vista nocturna. Y es que Alec Lightwood solía ser un estratega, pero con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, ya no se paraba a pensar mucho antes de actuar. Podría decirse que estaba desaprendiendo por culpa de Jace.

Y todavía riéndose mentalmente de ese pensamiento, salió de su escondite y desapareció en el interior del edificio en ruinas que los submundos acababan de abordar.

Bajó al sótano, pues era lo lógico, que estos seres instintivamente se acercaran al Submundo sin planteárselo siquiera. Cuando iba por las escaleras, se pegó a la pared y observó con buen ángulo de visión la sala. Su detector de demonios vibraba intensamente en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y amenazaba con acelerar su pulso.

Los observó moverse, los observó burlarse y darse aires de superioridad, y siguió observando… Hasta que la golpearon y ella gritó.

Sin contar, sin pensar, inconscientemente, invadió la desmejorada habitación y saltó sobre el primero de ellos.

Los dos vampiros neófitos y claramente descontrolados, ignoraron a su víctima, ahora sin importancia para ellos; y centraron toda su atención en su nuevo enemigo, desconocido hasta ese momento.

-Por vuestro aspecto, sé que no estáis en ningún clan, y menos en el de Raphael Santiago. Y, si tengo razón, mucho menos sabréis nada de los Acuerdos ni de las leyes que os prohíben hacer lo que estáis haciendo…- Comenzó a hablar suave pero firmemente el ojiazul.

Los vampiros estaban desconcertados, mas el más corpulento empezaba a perder la paciencia. Los colmillos ya le asomaban por fuera de los labios.

Alec, consciente de todo ello, sonrió sarcásticamente y continuó con su charla obligatoria para él por sus principios de Cazador de Sombras adulto.

-Bueno, mi obligación es informaros de que mostraros ante mundanos y mayoritariamente, atacarlos, está terminantemente prohibido por la Clave. Dicho esto, como Cazador de Sombras y, Por el Ángel, debo deteneros. Si oponéis resistencia, estoy autorizado a eliminaros. ¿Todo claro? ¿O tengo que re…?- El Ligthwood fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar la frase. El vampiro de mayor tamaño no había aguantado y había saltado sobre él.

Entonces comenzó todo. La frustración salía de él con cada puñetazo, como nunca lo había hecho. Liberaba todo lo que, por años, había mantenido encerrado en su interior. Y parecía que podía volver a respirar. Cada bocanada de aire era como la última. La más fresca, la más grande. Lanzó al vampiro por los aires y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo. Todos sus huesos crujieron sonoramente y se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Pero el otro no perdió ni un segundo antes de lanzarse también sobre él. Era menos fuerte, pero su velocidad era infinitamente mayor que la de su compañero, y eso le dio muchos problemas al Lightwood.

Intentaba golpearlo, intentaba volver a sentir la liberación que acababa de descubrir, pero el submundo no se estaba quieto, y sus golpes comenzaban a dolerle. Cambió su técnica y agarró a Alec por detrás y acercó sus colmillos al cuello del nephilim, mas él alcanzó a liberarse de su agarre en menos de un segundo, como había aprendido muchos años atrás en uno de sus entrenamientos con Jace e Izzy. Evaluó los posibles daños recibidos y se aseguró de no haber sido mordido, antes de volver el rostro a su contrincante y patearle en el costado izquierdo, alejándolos así a ambos combatientes unos cuantos metros.

Alec, tras calcular la distancia a la que ahora deberían hallarse el uno del otro, extendió rápidamente el brazo hacia su aljaba y rodeó con sus dedos una flecha que sacó y colocó en su arco. Apuntó y disparó incidiendo certeramente en el corazón del Hijo de la Noche, que, instantáneamente se transformó en polvo y desapareció. Un instante después, escuchó un ruido tras de sí y se giró. Sacó otra flecha de punta de madera antivampiros y disparó.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio.

Echó una ojeada a los rincones del sótano, a ver si encontraba a la chica que habían embelesado esos dos neófitos. Pero allí, con él, ya no había nadie. La chica había aprovechado para huir en algún momento durante la pelea.

Alec maldijo para sus adentros. Si fuera Jace se alegraría de la huida de la chica, pues así tendría una preocupación menos; pero siendo él, solo le traía más trabajo. Tendría que informar al Consejo de una mundana con recuerdos del mundo de las Sombras.

Se levantó, recogió sus flechas especiales contra vampiros que se encontraban junto a los ahora montones de polvo negro chamuscado, y se dirigió a las salida con paso lento y la cabeza en otra parte.

**oOoOoOo-oOoOoOo**

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí. Parece ser que su instinto lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Se sentó en el último escalón de subida con la mirada perdida, y juntó las manos entrecruzando los dedos. En algún momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con una placa bajo el timbre de la casa que rezaba en letras mayúsculas el apellido del inquilino: BANE.

Solo segundos después de echar una ojeada a la placa, se oyó una voz por todo el descansillo.

-Alexander, pasa de una vez.- El tono sarcástico y al mismo tiempo ronroneante del gran mago de Brooklyn, demostraba su disposición normal.

Alec pegó un respingo en el escalón y regresó la realidad.

Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero luego, lo recordó todo.

Se levantó con algunas energías renovadas al rememorar una y otra vez la voz del mago, y se acercó a la puerta, mas, justo antes de llamar, se oyó el chasquido del cerrojo al abrirse. Lentamente, pero sin chirriar, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver unos sensuales labios rojos que a Alec le nublaban la mente dejando solo que pensara en besarlos; seguidos por unos ojos amarillo-verdosos gatunos e hipnotizantes, que brillaban al mirarlo como un niño con juguetes nuevos en la mañana de Navidad; y ambos coronados por mechones sueltos y desordenados de un salvaje cabello negro oscuro con lo que parecían ser kilos y kilos de purpurina de muchos colores distintos.

El mago miró de arriba abajo al ojiazul incomodándolo un poco, como cada vez que lo evaluaban, sobre todo por su físico; sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Er… ¿Hola?- Titubeó el Lightwood.

Magnus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior del apartamento, ahora con apariencia diferente a la última vez que estuvo allí; dándole así entrada al nephilim a su casa.

-Hola a ti, Alec.- Sonrió el mago y se colocó a su espalda.

- Ya era hora de que vinieras. Te echaba de menos.- Ronroneó suavemente en su oído. Luego se alejó en dirección a la cocina levitando ligeramente.- Siéntate en el sofá para que estemos más cómodos.- Dijo insinuante el brujo.

Alec se sentó lentamente y miró fijamente la nueva mesita de café de tonos dorados y caobas, con lo que parecía haber sido vomitado por una biblioteca de lo más extravagante. En ella se mezclaban tanto libros de magia de todos los tipos, hasta algunos libros de literatura clásica mundana.

El ojiazul cogió con una mano "Madame Bovary" de uno de los múltiples pequeños torreones de grandes y famosos tomos literarios; mientras que en la otra sostenía "Sortilegios y hechicerías de los mayores brujos astrónomos californianos". Alec arqueó una ceja y suspiró a la vez que depositaba ambos libros en la mesa y se fijaba en otro estrafalario nombre: "1001 formas de brillar: Para que nunca salgas de casa sin tus lentejuelas y tu purpurina".

El nephilim suspiró de nuevo. Sí, solo Magnus podía mezclar aquellos libros y pensar que estaban relacionados. Y con este pensamiento, su dolor fue quizá, un poco menos notable; el peso fue más ligero.

En ese momento, Alec notó un peso unas pequeñas pisadas en los muslos y miró hacia abajo, topándose así de bruces con los grandes ojos amarillentos de Presidente Miau. Le sonrió con sinceridad al animal y comenzó a acariciar su blanco pelaje.

El gato, al notar las caricias del Lightwood, se acomodó velozmente en sus piernas haciendo una bolita con todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a ronronear sonoramente.

-Presidente, eres tan parecido a ella…- Susurró melancólicamente.- ¿Sabes? Había estado siempre conmigo…Desde el principio…- La mirada de Alec se perdió entre el pelaje del pequeño animal.

-Alexander, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Magnus lo sobresaltó y el gato reaccionó asustado, saltando de su regazo. Corrió por el pasillo y se escondió en una de las habitaciones.

El brujo había dejado lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y se había sentado en el borde de la pequeña mesa de café, en frente del Lightwood.

-Magnus, has asustado a tu gato.- Respondió Alec entre cohibido y fastidiado.

-¿Y? Presidente Miau y yo tenemos buena relación, me perdonará en cuanto lo soborne con un gran plato de leche con sardinas…-El brujo sonreía abiertamente mientras hablaba.

-¡Y crees que con eso basta!¡Sí, para ti todo es tan fácil como sobornar con… Espera, ¿has dicho "leche con sardinas"?- El ojiazul pasó de estar cabreado a estar desconcertado y un tanto asqueado, pasando por todas las expresiones faciales posibles.

-Sí Alec, he dicho leche con sardinas; es la comida preferida de Presidente Miau, me lo ha dicho. Pero ese no es el punto.-El gran brujo de Brooklyn iba frunciendo el ceño mientras hablaba.-El punto es: ¿Qué te ha pasado, a TI?- Su tono era tan serio que no daba lugar a la broma.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? No sé a qué te refieres.- Alec desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, intentando ignorar el tema.

-Aaah, no sabes a que me refiero. No intentes esconderlo Lightwood, lo he olido en cuanto has entrado en este edificio.-Le informó seriamente Magnus al ver como intentaba esconder con dificultad sus manos en el interior de las mangas de su equipamiento de cazador.- Sangre de submundo; de vampiro para ser más exactos. Y podría darte más detalles. Pero me lo ahorraré ya que me asquea tener esa imagen mental que se forma cuanto mi magia entra en acción en estos casos. ¿Sabes? Es como una película.- El brujo lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Solo unos pocos milímetros separaban sus rostros.- Veo todo lo que has hecho.- Terminó con voz muy grave y casi ahogada al final.

-¿Por qué, Alec? Tú y yo sabemos que no eres así; esa es la parte de Jace.-

-Puede que haya cambiado.-Dijo firmemente el ojiazul.-Puede que ya no sea el Alec Lightwood que conociste. Han pasado muchas cosas. Muchas batallas y traiciones. Muchas muertes. Todo ha cambiado… Puede que yo también.-Cada palabra que salía por la boca del cazador de sombras intentaba ser un puñal para la conciencia; un transporte para la culpabilidad. Pero Magnus no era un cazador de sombras, y no sufría por ellos como los de su propia raza. A él solo le importaba Alec, y ahora quizá, también su familia y amigos. Pero nadie más.

Así que, fue a salvar lo que de verdad le importaba.

-No digas tonterías Alec. Todo eso es cierto, pero no es por eso por lo que has salido inconscientemente y sin pensar a buscar pelea y puede que la muerte, y luego hayas venido a mi casa como si no hubiera pasado nada pero con una expresión que chillaba todo lo contrario.- Magnus seguía acusándolo con la mirada y su expresión ya era furibunda.-¡Así que, cuéntamelo! Soy tu novio y te amo Alec.- El aludido dio un respingo de sorpresa por la declaración inesperada y empezó a sonrojarse fuertemente.-¿Necesitas algo más? Porque si es así, ¡dímelo!-

-Solo quiero que seas feliz.- Terminó el brujo mediante un susurro casi imperceptible, pero el nephilim lo captó claramente y un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad por preocupar y descargar su ira contenida sobre la persona equivocada, sobre la persona que más quería; lo embargó.

Un silencio se extendió por la sala durante los siguientes segundos. Luego, Alec habló:

-Lo siento.- Dijo con dificultad.- Sé que no debí descargarme sobre ti. No tienes la culpa. Tú no has hecho nada. ¿M-me…M-me perdonas?- Una mirada apesadumbrada cubrió su rostro.

-Claro, nephilim estúpido.- El brujo suavizó su expresión.

-Pero tú no eres una persona que actúa tan inconscientemente, así que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la estancia.

-…- Tomó aire.- La verdad… No lo sé. Supongo que he estallado…- Magnus lo miraba atentamente.-Tantos años mirando, observando, viendo…-.

Levantó la vista hacia el brujo y continuó.

-Izzy y…- Alec mandó un pensamiento silencioso a su hermano fallecido como siempre que pensaba en él, y pronunció con gran dificultad su nombre- Max, eran demasiado pequeños, no entendían, no se daban cuenta… Pero yo sí. _Los veía pelear y cada vez que gritaban, corría a mi cuarto, o me encerraba en la biblioteca. Me tumbaba en el suelo y agarrándome las rodillas con los brazos, …-_ Hizo una pausa dudando sobre si seguir con su historia, o no.

-Alec, no debes avergonzarte de nada. De NADA.- Se acercó al cazador de sombras y los rodeó con sus brazos. Pero en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que el nephilim se encontraba un tanto incómodo en esa posición, y comenzaba a ponerse preocupantemente colorado. Así que lo soltó y simplemente se colocó lo más cerca posible de él y le cogió de la mano: dándole su calor para reconfortarlo.

De esta manera, completamente sonrojado y respirando un tanto agitadamente, Alec retomó su relato. Una de las cosas que más odiaba desde niño, al igual que el resto de los cazadores de sombras, era mostrar debilidad. Por lo que le costó trabajo continuar.

-Lloraba.- Desvío la mirada avergonzado por haber puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos.-

-Y… Entonces aparecía Iglesia.- Magnus comenzó a comprender por donde iba la historia y le dio un apretón de manos al ojiazul.

_Al principio solo me miraba de forma altanera subida en lo alto de una de las estatuas que tenemos expuestas en la biblioteca… Pero un día, yo acababa de estar en la cocina ayudando a mi madre en la cena y tenía las manos todavía manchadas… Y se acercó, y me mordió._

-Sí, sé que no parece el inicio de una relación de amistad para nada. Pero es que en realidad empezó así.-

_Tras el mordisco comencé a gritar y a llorar como todo buen niño de ocho años, pero entonces imaginé lo que me dirían Jace o incluso Izzy si me vieran así, y paré de golpe._- Magnus rió por lo bajo. Parece ser que esos dos siempre habían sido así, desde que eran unos críos.

_Miré alternativamente a Iglesia y luego a mis manos llenas aún de comida, y lo comprendí todo. Corrí a la cocina y, sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, cogí un poco de lo que iba a ser la cena de esa noche, y regresé a la biblioteca. Al llegar, Iglesia todavía seguía allí, en el mismo sitio: Me había estado esperando. Así que, sonreí, me agaché y le di mis ofrendas de paz. Desde entonces siempre estuvo ahí, observándome, apoyándome. Nunca me dejó tocarla, pero a mí me bastaba con saber que estaba cerca. Y hoy… Hoy…No estaba._

-Seguro que el hermano Zachariah se la llevó.- Medio susurró divertido Magnus.

-Sí, es cierto.- Dijo con tono sorprendido el ojiazul.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Bueno, él y yo nos conocimos hace mucho años, cuando todavía era otra persona con gente a quién protegía y amaba; cuando tenía una familia…-Y el brujo recordó con nostalgia los días en el Instituto del siglo XIX. Recordó las risas de Will por algún chiste que acababa de contar Tessa, y a Jem escuchándolos y sonriendo silenciosamente un poco más apartado para dejarles algo de intimidad mientras tocaba una suave melodía con su violín; recodó a Charlotte Branwell sonriendo cálidamente sentada en un gran sofá junto a la chimenea, y siendo arropada por su marido, al mismo tiempo que este se agachaba y ponía su oído en el vientre de ella para escuchar a su futuro vástago; recordó a Sophie Collins riendo tan sonoramente que la cicatriz de su rostro quedaba tan difuminada que casi no existía, a causa de los intentos de Gideon de comerse uno de sus pastelitos sin que ella notara las muecas de asco que ponía inconscientemente; a Gabriel y a Cecily chillándose porque cada uno quería tener la razón en un asunto y ninguno se ponía de acuerdo en quién acertaba, y a Iglesia metiéndose por medio de ellos para que detuvieran su estúpida disputa sobre si deberían meter el pato en la cama o en el baño de Will para su broma del día de los Santos Inocentes, y le hicieran caso a ella, eso sí, siempre sin tocar a menos que te llamaras James Carstairs. Y sonrió ampliamente.

Pero Alec Lightwood ya había visto un par de sonrisas como aquellas, que presagiaban recuerdos felices, en los que él no existía. Y los celos surgieron como la espuma de una botella de Cocacola cerrada que acababan de rellenar con cinco bolsas de pastillas efervescentes de Escalofríos. Y explotó.

-¿ÉL ERA OTRO DE TUS AMANTES?- La mirada del Lightwood se endureció y su tono de voz adquirió un toque furioso y mordaz.- ¿En serio? ¿Un Hermano Silencioso?-.

-No, Alec. No era otro de mis amantes. Dios, es que en cuanto sacas tus celos a flote no escuchas ni lo que dices…- Alec lo miró, desconcertado.- ¡¿Cómo voy a hacerlo con un Hermano Silencioso?!- Magnus miraba a su novio entre enfadado y divertido, más de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Entonces el cazador cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y un claro sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió todo su rostro rápidamente.

-¡La culpa es tuya por tener tantos amantes!- Alec se levantó de un salto y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta del apartamento, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano con las uñas perfectamente pintadas de un color rosa fucsia mezclado con amarillo, le cortó el paso sujetándolo fuertemente por la muñeca.

-Sabes que eso es una tontería, así que Lightwood…- Ronroneó el mago en su oído, para segundos después lamer sonoramente de su clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, y continuar con voz gutural que anunciaba lo que se avecinaba.- Vamos ahora mismo a mi habitación a que te demuestre lo que he aprendido durante todos mis años de experiencia con mis "amantes", solo para probarlo contigo. Mi estúpido nephilim.-Susurró mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del ojiazul para hacerle notar su necesidad.

-Espero que te hayas puesto una runa de resistencia, porque esto va a durar toda la noche.- Dijo insinuante Magnus.- O puede que más…-.

Y cuando ya arrastraba prácticamente a Alec por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, dijo con tono alegre algo que le ruborizó y al mismo tiempo le heló la sangre:

-¡Ah! ¡Y Presidente Miau estará allí todo el tiempo observándonos, para que no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en estar triste porque uno de mis "exnovios imaginarios" to robó el gato!-.

Y Alec solo pudo pensar en la única persona en el mundo capaz de decir eso con tanta tranquilidad.

_Sí, ese es Magnus Bane, mi novio._

…

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el primer momento Malec que escribí.**

**Lo hice con mucho trabajo, ¿eh? Lo interrumpí tantas veces por falta de tiempo o inspiración… Jejeje. Ya sé que tardo mucho en escribir pero la verdad es que las historias me van fluyendo lentamente y nunca sé muy bien qué voy a escribir hasta que lo acabo, porque cada vez que cojo la historia, la cambio por no recordar bien qué iba a escribir antes… XD**

**Así que, después de muchos cambios y mucho trabajo, quedó esto.**

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Merece un review?**

**FairyBlanca.**


End file.
